El castigo
by vegas nivel 3
Summary: Nick castiga a su hija y eso le provoca una gran angustia


**El castigo**

**Nota:** Después de casarse y Nick adoptar a Lidsey, Cath y él tuvieron dos hermosos hijos que se llaman Mary Ann que tiene 5 años y John de 3 años. La historia transcurre en un día en que Nick se levanta temprano.

Hola amor, sonríe al ver a su esposa preparando el desayuno, se acerca y le da un beso en los labios, hola dulce como amaneciste? Muy bien, después de la noche maravillosa que tuvimos y la abrasa por detrás besándole el cuello. Lo siento si estás pensando en repetir lo de anoche aquí… como adivinaste?, le interrumpe rápidamente Nick, ella lo mira sonriente, debo decirte que si decides repetición tendremos espectadores, señalando hacia el living. Ya están despiertos? Pero hoy es sábado, ellos todavía no entienden la diferencia de los días de la semana, se rió ella. Ve a disfrutarlos mientras termino aquí, seguro que no quieres que te ayude? No ve.

Cuando llega ve que Mary Ann empuja a su hermano haciéndolo caer, Mary Ann ! Nick dice con voz enérgica, no debes empujar a tu hermano. El me sacó mis juguetes, de acuerdo pídeselo de buenas maneras, no quiero verte hacer una cosa así nuevamente entendido señorita? Si papá.

Qué sucedió?, preguntó Cath. Me parece que tenemos una hija que más que la dulce Lulú es pepita la pistolera, le contestó Nick, bueno no te preocupes son chicos, todo lo que quieras pero no me gusta que se peguen entre ellos, nosotros nos peleábamos todo el día pero muy pocas veces nos pegábamos entre nosotros y sinceramente no queríamos sufrir las consecuencias si nos descubrían a los golpes o empujones. Tranquilo creo que te entendió. Eso espero.

El desayuno pasó tranquilo y en familia como hacía varias semanas que no sucedía. Nick le dijo a Cath que si le parecía hacer algún tipo de plan ya que ella tenía el día libre y Nick entraba recién a las 9 de la noche. Decidieron ir al parque y después ir a comer a fuera. Cuando llegaron a su casa John estaba dormido y Mary Ann casi, los acostaron y ellos también se fueron a dormir una siesta, Nick necesitaba unas horas de sueño antes de ir a trabajar.

Cuando Nick se levantó los niños estaban jugando en el patio y Cath estaba viendo unas revistas, solo con un ojo ya que con el otro vigilaba el juego de los niños, Hey porque me dejaste dormir tanto?, quieres que DB me "mate" por enviar a un sub director dormido, ja, ja, ja, y la beso, te amo, yo también, pero tenemos un problema con Mary Ann no se que le pasa a esta niña hoy, ya he hablado con ella un par de veces y ha seguido comportándose mal y ahora? Se calmó, escucha voy a preparar la cena los vigilas un rato claro.

Al rato Mary Ann estaba peleando nuevamente, lo empujó de tal forma a su hermano que este acabó en el piso llorando Nick se dirigió a ella muy serio y le dijo esto se terminó aquí jovencita, la tomó de la mano y la llevó dentro, él se sentó en uno de los últimos escalones de la escalera y la puso delante de ella que está sucediendo Mary Ann, estoy jugando, esa no es manera de jugar tu madre y yo te lo hemos advertido todo el día y no nos has hecho caso te prometo que no lo volveré hacer, lo siento jovencita pero ya no te creo, tu comportamiento tiene consecuencias, inmediatamente la volteó la puso sobre su rodilla izquierda y le propinó cuatro nalgadas firmes pero no muy fuertes. Mary Ann lloraba desconsoladamente después de cada azote, Cath observaba la situación ya que cuando sintió el primer llanto de su hija corrió hacia el living y al ver lo que sucedido solamente esperó. Una vez que Nick terminó con la paliza la puso de pie y le pidió que le fuera a darle una disculpa a su hermano y que luego podría ir a jugar siempre y cuando lo hiciera como corresponde. Ella se fue sin siquiera mirarlo poniendo sus manitos sobre sus nalgas. Cath fue hacia Nick y el la miró y le dijo ella va a odiarme, ella le sonrió eso no sucederá Lindsey no me odia y créeme que la he tenido en mis rodillas más veces de las pensadas, y creo que tu no odias a tus padres y por lo que me has contado más de una vez has sido castigado con nalgadas. Si lo sé pero ella es especial, es una niña que necesita ser educada y a veces las palabras solas no ayudan, ahora ve a bañarte para comer o el que va a recibir un castigo eres tu, le dijo sonriendo tratando descontracturar la situación, el la miró con una mirada entre pícara y traviesa, Ok, te amo.

Mary Ann ya se encontraba nuevamente jugando con su hermano como si no hubiera pasado nada, ves todo está bien le dijo su mujer cuando terminaron de comer Nick se fue a preparar para irse cuando bajó sus hijos estaban dormidos en el sofá. Ayudó a Cath a llevarlos al cuarto el besó a cada uno pero dándole un beso especial a su pequeña hija. Vete todo va a estar bien.

Cuando llega al laboratorio va a la oficina de DB, hey, tienes un momento, claro, mira esto es personal nada que ver con algún caso, dime que te sucede, algún problema con Cath, no gracias a Dios estamos más que bien ok te escucho, alguna vez tuviste que castigar dándole nalgadas a alguno de tus hijos?, mira tu sabes que mis padres eran hippies fui educado en la libertad te diría casi absoluta y una educación totalmente pacifista pero a pesar de ello yo no eduqué así a mis hijos, si en la libertad de poder hablar, hablar mucho, por eso las reuniones familiares le interrumpió Nick, exacto, pero eso no quitó que cuando necesitaron mano firme la tuvieron, que te pasó? hoy Mary Ann se portó de terror y terminó el día sobre mis rodillas recibiendo unas cuantas nalgadas y me siento horrible hasta tengo la sensación que me va a odiar, DB se empezó a reír, no te preocupes eso no sucederá, y si te sirve de consuelo yo me sentí igual la primera vez que azoté a mi hija, cuando sucede varias veces no es que te acostumbras pero vas entendiendo que son males necesarios para su educación, quédate tranquilo.

La noche pasó sin mayores inconvenientes hasta tal punto que Nick al mediodía estaba en su casa, cuando abrió la puerta fue recibido por un abrazo enorme de su hija quien lo invitaba a jugar, él saludó a su esposa y se sentó inmediatamente en el suelo a disfrutar de sus hijos, pudo darse cuenta que tanto lo que su esposa y su amigo DB le dijeron tenían razón ella no lo odiaba lo amaba y eso lo dejó más que tranquilo, todo está como siempre, Nick estaba feliz.


End file.
